Here's What Happened
by ConfusionPersonified
Summary: Well...this is what happened. And if you want to know more...read! :


_**Here's What Happened**_

_Author's Note : I have no idea where this idea came from. It was completely random, but hey, random-ness is fun! Also, I didn't bother to proof-read or edit or anything. I wrote this in in like fifteen minutes so it is what it is. :) Anyhoo...you know the drill...onward! :)_

It happened about a year ago. What happened, you ask. Well, let me just tell you. And by the way, what happened, will henceforth be known as the most horrific incident of my life. Okay fine, maybe it wasn't the most horrific...but it was pretty damn terrible...kind of...at first. Anyway, where was I? Oh right, the most horrific incident of my life...

It had started out as a pretty normal day. Well, as normal as it gets for me anyway. It was seeming as though it would be one of the rare good days actually. They don't come along that often, you know. Sure some days have decent bits, but real fantastic, everything-going-my-way kind of days...those are rare. I thought this would be one. Boy...was I wrong. It turned out to be one of the worst.

It's all _his _fault, really. If I hadn't seen him, none of this would've happened. But I did see him. And it did happen. And here we are now... Ugh. Of course, seeing him wouldn't've been so bad if it had been a normal day. Because on a normal day I wouldn't have seen the real him. And by real, I mean, the completely destroyed remnants of the boy I once knew. Then again, looking back now, I guess I never really knew him. Not _really_. I only knew the facade that he hid behind all these years. I knew the complete arse he pretended to be whenever anyone was around. Now I know that was all an act though...

I've been rambling on and on, and I kind of forgot the point of this...to tell the story of what happened. So anyway, it started out as a pretty normal day, but everything changed when I saw him. I had been wandering about the castle all morning, looking for a place where I could be alone for a bit. I'd been pretty stressed out and was just wanting a chance to relax for a while. I walked into a random classroom and, thinking it was empty, sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall. I sat there for a few moments in silence and I was almost relaxed...when I heard it. There was a sort of sniffling sound coming from a corner in the back of the room. Being the kind person that I am, I sighed and rolled my eyes at the offending noise.

"Who's there?" I called out. "And why are you crying?"

It was him, of course. And he merely gasped in response. I'm guessing he hadn't realized I'd come in.

"Er...are you alright?" I said, a little louder this time.

"Go away!" he growled.

I recognized his voice at once and growled back, "Malfoy? Is that you?"

"Yes! Now leave. I'd like to be alone if you don't mind."

"Okay..." I mumbled, exiting the room.

This was where I wanted to leave it. I wanted to just go to my common room and forget what I had stumbled upon. But, of course, I didn't. I couldn't shake the thought of him crying. I didn't understand it. I was under the impression that he was the type of person that didn't believe in crying. This was all too much for my brain to handle. But for some reason, I just couldn't let it go.

I wandered aimlessly about the castle for a while afterwards, just thinking. I wanted to know what could possibly be so bad that it would make _him_ cry. Well, I say wanted, but really...I needed to know. I realized that finding out what was troubling him was an absolute necessity. No matter what it took to find out. I wasn't sure why I needed to know...I just thought it was out of mere curiosity. It may have been actually. At first. But after a while...there was something more. But I'm getting ahead of myself...

Anyway, the next day, I went back to the same classroom as before. I was kind of hoping he would be there again. He wasn't. The room was completely empty this time. I strolled back to the spot where he'd been. Maybe I was looking for clues...I don't even know, really. But that's where my feet led me. I didn't find anything though, so I sat down.

"Ahem..." came a voice from the door. His voice.

"Oh...er...you're back..." I said, weakly.

"So are you."

I noticed then how very wrong he looked. His usually pale, pointed face seemed somehow different. There were dark circles under his eyes and he looked much older than sixteen. "Yeah..." I muttered when I noticed the look on his face. It seemed as though he'd been waiting on a reply.

He narrowed his eyes at me and said, "Why are you in here?"

I blinked innocently and said, "I do believe I'm allowed to sit in an empty classroom if I so choose, Malfoy."

"...this classroom isn't empty."

I looked around wildly, wondering what on earth he meant. Then I realized, "It was empty before we came in, genius."

"Ew. Don't say 'we' like that. Like I'd ever want to be grouped together with you," he said with a familiar smirk playing about his lips.

For some odd reason that to this day I cannot explain, the sight of that old smirk and his condescending little remark almost made me smile. I dunno...maybe I'm a masochist or something. Where was I now? Oh right...

I felt a smile starting to form and quickly looked away. He noticed me looking away and said, "Aww, what's wrong? Touched a nerve, did I? What, were you hoping I'd come back here today and we'd have a heartfelt chat and become the best of friends? Please. Don't make me sick."

I scoffed and said, "Oh, yes Malfoy, that's exactly what I want. Being best friends with a prat like you would make all my dreams come true. Now I'm the one that's gonna be sick. But hey...why ARE you back in here, anyway? Come for another good cry?"

He looked very taken aback and I was beginning to wonder if maybe he didn't think I'd noticed anything before when he said, "Shove off. I have no idea what you're talking about."

I looked up into the cold face of the boy who had tormented me for so many years and felt something I'd have never expected...pity. I could tell that he was lying. And I knew for a fact that I'd seen him crying before. But the hopeless, fearful eyes of his made me say these words, "Oh, my mistake. Well, I'd better be off then." And without another glance, I walked out of the room.

I made my way, in a daze, to the Great Hall. I couldn't stop picturing his eyes. I was pretty mad at myself for walking out and not finding anything out. Well, other than the fact that I was right. At this point, I knew for sure that something was going on with him. Something bad. And I had to find out what it was.

I noticed that he never showed up at dinner. My eyes flickered over to his usual seat every couple of minutes. I tried to seem as though this was normal behavior, but according to the looks I was receiving, I failed miserably.

Later that night, I went for a walk to clear my head. I couldn't stop thinking of him and it was slowly driving me mad. I was hoping that a nice walk in the cool night air would help to distract me from these troubling thoughts. I wasn't expecting him to be out walking the grounds at the exact same moment...

"What now?" he said, with a failed attempt at a sneer.

I noticed this, how he couldn't bring himself to sneer at me but didn't mention it. Instead I said, "Just going for a walk, Malfoy. Is that a crime?"

"Well, no...but I'm beginning to think you're stalking me."

"You walked in on me last time!"

"You were in MY deserted classroom," he said.

"Your deserted classroom? What makes it yours?" I questioned.

"If you must know," he growled. "That's always been where I go when I need to...er...think."

I noticed, at this point, that we had inadvertently fallen into step with each other and were walking rather close together. I stepped slightly away from him and felt a rush of cold air against my side that had just seconds before been warm with the close proximity. I shuddered a bit and mumbled a weak, "Oh...alright."

He looked sideways at me and said, "Are you okay? You're not going to faint or anything are you? Because I am not dragging you back up to the castle."

"No, I'm not going to faint. I'm fine. Just...er...a little cold."

"Oh," was his only reply.

"Right so...how have you been...?" I asked awkwardly. We had never had anything close to resembling a polite conversation, but since I had things to find out I figured I might as well attempt one.

"What's it to you?"

"Oh...you know...just wondering. Er...trying to make conversation. I mean, I don't really care. I just...yeah..."

His eyes flickered toward his arm for a fraction of a second, then he stared straight ahead and said, "I'm fine. Never been better. Now are you done badgering me? I'd like to continue my walk alone."

"Fine," I muttered, feeling slightly defeated. Then, on an impulse, I added, "You know, if you ever need to talk about anything...you can er...talk to me..."

I swear I saw a hint of a smile when he said, "No thanks. Malfoys don't discuss their feelings."

I raised my eyebrows and said, "Suit yourself, Malfoy. But, know this, I'm a great listener."

He merely rolled his eyes at me and walked away.

The next few days passed by in a haze. I still don't know how I made it through any of my classes or anything for that matter. Anything other than...our time. I had begun staking out "his deserted classroom" between classes, hoping that he would return. And he did, everyday. It was never at the same time though. When I asked him about this, he said it was because he was hoping he'd come at a time I wasn't around. I believed him at first, but after a while, he seemed to be enjoying the time we spent in that little room. And I was enjoying it as well.

One day, in particular, he seemed extremely pleased when he walked in and saw me sitting on a desk.

"Well, well, well," he said brightly. "Look who it is!"

I swiveled around to face him and said only slightly sarcastically, "Malfoy! How nice of you to come! I was wondering if you'd show up today."

He chuckled a bit and sat down across from me. "So," he said. "Is there any chance of me getting peace in here again?"

I smirked and said, "No way."

We chatted for a while and things were going great, until the sun shining in through one of the windows made it incredibly hot. I didn't think this was a big deal though, I merely rolled my sleeves up and continued on with the conversation.

He mimicked my action, and rolled his sleeves up. He hadn't realized what he'd done, but I had. I gasped and jumped off the desk, staggering slightly.

"Wha -" he began, but then realizing what had happened said, "No! No, it's not what it looks like!"

I had seen enough though. I ran from the room, fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall. I don't know why I was so shocked. I had expected this from the beginning. Malfoy was a Death Eater. I'd seen the mark when his sleeves were up. But that wasn't all. Both of his arms were covered in scars. I didn't understand why I was reacting like this. I didn't know that the sudden pain I was feeling was heartbreak. I had no idea that I had developed feelings for the boy. I still thought I was on a hunt for information.

And that's when it hit me. His tears, his scars...they all pointed in one direction. And that direction was toward Voldemort. I don't know how I knew. I don't even know what I knew. I just know...well, that I knew.

I raced back to the room hoping I wasn't too late for...well, I don't really know what I was hoping I was too late for. I guess I was just hoping he hadn't left.

I was in luck. I burst into the room and saw him lying, crumpled on the floor. "Malfoy!" I yelled.

He slowly lifted his head enough to look at me and said, "Leave."

I noticed he was bleeding. A lot. I rushed to his side and tore off bits of my robe to wrap around the wounds. "No," I whispered. "I'm not going anywhere. Now, tell me. What exactly is going on?"

"I - I can't..."

"You have to."

"No...you'll hate me."

"Malfoy," I said, suppressing the urge to roll my eyes. "I won't hate you. Just tell me."

"Don't call me that."

"What?"

"Malfoy. Don't...call me that. Call me...Draco."

I noticed he seemed to be getting weaker. So I said, "Fine, Draco. Please, just tell me what's going on. And fast. We need to get you some help..."

"No one can help me," he said gravely. "I...I've been given a mission. I have to k-kill...Dumbledore..."

"WHAT?" I yelled.

He continued, "You-Know-Who...has commanded that I...that I kill...him... I don't want to...but...I have to. You...you don't understand..."

"You're right. I don't understand. Explain."

"If I don't...things will happen to my family. Bad things. This is why I've been coming here everyday...and crying...and..." he broke off here and gestured to the scars littered about his thin arms. "I'm scared, alright? I...I can't kill anyone! I thought it would be easier for everyone if I just killed m-myself...but I couldn't even do that. I'm a coward..."

"You're not," I said plainly. "You're not a coward. I mean, trying to kill yourself was stupid...but doing it to try and save other lives...that was pretty damn brave."

He smiled weakly at me and said, "You ruined it, you know? Once you started following me around like a lost puppy...I couldn't... And then today...when you saw...I thought it was...my chance... My mission is supposed to be fulfilled by midnight...I don't think I have any choice...c-could you just leave me...I...I don't want you to be here when..."

"Are you kidding? I'm not leaving you here! We're going to the hospital wing. And then I'm going to talk to Dumbledore. We'll figure something out. Don't worry..." I said, placing a light kiss on his forehead...which caused major fireworks to go off in my brain. Then I helped him to his feet and we staggered toward the hospital wing.

"Help!" I yelled once we arrived.

"Oh my! What has happened?" Madam Pomfrey said bustling over to us.

"No time to explain, I've got to go. Just...help!"

With one last look at him, I ran from the room. I ran all the way to Dumbledore's office barely stopping to shout the password at the stone gargoyle. As soon as it leapt aside I bounded upstairs and into his office.

"Professor!" I gasped. "Voldemort...Draco...mission...do something!"

"I know exactly what's going on," he said calmly. "And you have done admirably."

"I - what?"

"You've done just as I'd hoped. You helped Mister Malfoy...even though you...ah, hate him," he said with a twinkle of his eyes. "As for the mission, I've known about it all along. There will be special arrangements for Draco to stay here, where he'll be most protected and his mother will be hidden from Voldemort. His father, however, is most likely on his way here now, to kill me."

I gaped at the man before me and said, "Well...why are you still here?"

He smiled gently and said, "There is no point in trying to hide. Lucius will be here in a matter of seconds, I expect. But, worry not, I don't plan on dying tonight."

Just as I was about to respond, the door burst open to reveal Lucius.

"Well," he said. "Isn't this cozy? But there are far too many people in this crowded little room..."

"Good evening, Lucius," Dumbledore said as if he were greeting an old friend. "I trust you are well."

"Quiet, old man! I'm here on business."

"Naturally," he said. "But, alas, I have business to attend to as well. So, if you don't mind." Here he muttered a spell that I still haven't been able to discover. But whatever it was seemed to have worked because Lucius was gone.

"What just happened...?" I asked.

He merely smiled at me and said, "I believe Draco is probably wondering where you are."

"...right..." I said, excusing myself from the room.

I walked back to the hospital wing slowly, going over everything that had happened lately. Starting with the day I'd walked in on Draco crying. I don't know how it happened. I don't know when it happened. I just know that somewhere along the way...I'd...

My train of thought was thrown off coarse when I realized I was standing in front of the hospital wing. I walked in and spotted him looking out the window. I walked over and sat down beside him.

"Hey," he said weakly. "What happened? Is Dumbledore okay? Are my parents okay? Is You-Know-Who coming to kill me?"

"Calm down, love. Everything is fine. Dumbledore knew what was going on along. You're going to stay here for as long as you need. And your mother is going into hiding. Your father, on the other hand, he showed up to complete your mission for you..."

"What?" he croaked.

"Shh. It's okay. Dumbledore took care of it and got rid of him. He's not dead...but he's gone. You have nothing to worry about now."

He sighed with relief. But then a look of absolute horror covered his face. "I do have something to worry about!"

"What?"

"I've fallen in love with a bloody Gryffindor!" he cried dramatically.

I laughed and said, "You're lucky. I've fallen in love with a sodding Slytherin!"

"Shove off," he smirked. And then he kissed me, turning the most horrific incident of my life into the most amazing.

So...that's how it happened. It's been a year now, and I still don't believe it. I can't believe I went from hating the git to being madly in love with him. Screw you, Malfoy! How dare you make me love you! I'm ruined now...ruined! Ahem. Am I insane? Maybe. But I'm also the happiest person in the world, so it's okay. Yeah, that's right, all that stuff about me be ruined and insane...forget it. I'm seriously the happiest person in the world right now...because of _him_.

Oh, and for those of you who are wondering...my name is Ginny Weasley and this was the story of how I fell in love with Draco Malfoy.

_Author's Note Again : Aww! I must say, I like how this turned out. :) What about you? Did you like it? :) Did you love it? =) Did you...hate it? :( Aha, here's an idea...why don't you review and let me know, kay? Kay! :)_


End file.
